My Claws are Long and Sharp as yours
by the-rebel-archer
Summary: Alternate continuation of 'Night School'. Without rescue, the humans escape to the preserve in a desperate bid for safety. The alpha tries to control his disobediant beta's while they plan a mutiny; at the same time resisting the temptation of bloodlust and the alpha's enticing call. Centres around Scott, Derek and Stiles.


Tonight had been bad enough, after things had went drastically wrong with his call to the alpha and Derek had been knocked out, Scott thought that it couldn't get worse. It was a shame really, that the universe hated him and had to throw in the addition of his girlfriend, her best friend and the school douche bag. And that was where he found himself, running away from a homicidal werewolf with psychotic tendencies, with his 'pack'. Although he was young, by Derek's standards at least, the smell of fear on the air was tangible…and delicious. It sickened him to enjoy the sweet scent lingering around the group but he had more pressing matters. Like staying alive.

Grabbing onto Alison's hand, he pulled her along glancing back to see Jackson doing the same to Lydia, Stiles keeping pace alongside them. Sprinting into the canteen, they quickly pushed tables and chairs against the door trying as hard as possible to make a barrier against the monster roaming the dark halls. Only when they were finished, did they turn around to find an indignant and clearly stressed Stiles.

"Nice work, really beautiful job, but what about the 20ft wall of windows?!"

Damn. In his haste to create some kind of safety net, Scott had completely forgotten the huge wall of fragile glass that the alpha could break through like a twig. What the hell was he supposed to do now?! Breaking him out of his reverie, Alison started questioning him; her eyes were wide and her breath was coming out in short bursts after running and pushing the tables against the door.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here!" She pleaded, glancing at his face expectantly.

Lydia and Jackson turned around to stare deploringly at him as well and he could feel his heart rate beginning to pick up. Sending a silent pleading gaze towards Stiles, he turned away covering his face as he felt the tell-tale signs of shifting coming on; the familiar prickle of his canines and heat in his finger nails. Stiles knew what would happen if his lycan friend didn't calm down and wasn't happy with one loose werewolf.

"Scott!" Alison yelled while Jackson glared towards the other boy. Stiles intercepted before the scene before him resulted in a very heated argument.

"Someone killed the janitor…" Looking up to see a tearful Lydia and a shocked Alison and Jackson, he continued covering for his best friend.

"What?" Lydia managed to say.

"Yeah, the janitors dead." Conversation erupted between the three teens as they tried to process the night's events and treated it with differing emotions. Disbelief, confusion and denial filled Scott's nose as the emotions became stronger and more easily detected in the stuffy canteen.

"No, nononono. This was supposed to be a mountain lion, the mountain lion is dead!"

"Don't you get it?! This wasn't a mountain lion!" Jackson snapped at Lydia. Scott still couldn't believe that people thought the work of a werewolf was done by a mountain lion; sure, his first guess wouldn't have been a werewolf but still.

"Who is it!? What does he want!?" Alison stared at Scott, desperate for any information. "Scott!" She shouted again. Still desperately trying to control his heart, he turned around and stuttered an answer as he made it up.

"I….I don't know! I...I don't know who…..who it is, alright?" Catching Stiles eyes once again, he tried to ask him what to do but received no answer other than a feeling of sympathy. "If we go out there he's going to kill us!"

"Us?! He's going to kill us?!" Lydia squeaked, eyes wide as she clinged onto Jackson's arm, positioning herself behind him as though he was her shield. Tension in the room was high and Scott could still hear the alpha, creeping through the school. Waiting, letting them make the first move.

"Who. Is. It?" Alison seethed, anger lacing her voice as she tried to hide her fear. Quickly trying to come up with a name, Scott ran his hands through his hair and decided to play dumb for now.

"Look, I don't know. But whoever it is is responsible for the video clerk, the janitor, the bus driver and the girl in the woods." Thinking back to the girl in the woods, he shuddered, uncomfortable at the memories of Laura Hale lying on the forest floor, bloody and pale. "And if we don't get out now…he's going to kill us too." That part was true enough, so he couldn't be accused of being a total liar he supposed.

An awkward silence fell over the group as they each came to terms with the chilling revelation until Jackson suggested calling the cops. Of course, Stiles refused. Scott knew that the death of his mother affected him horribly and that he couldn't live without his father. Looking at him sadly as he argued with Jackson, he tried to think of new ways to get them out of here alive.

"Look, I'm calling them." Lydia snapped, breaking up the two boys. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to…they hung up on me." Astounded and nervous glances echoed about the room as they crossed another plan off their lists. Back to the drawing board. "She said they got a tip warning that there was going to be a break in to the high school, that if I called again, they were going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia's voice trembled and Scott could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, then call again!" Alison suggested. It was useless though, going to the side with Stiles, a feeling of unease settled in his stomach. Something was wrong; the alpha could have killed them all easily by now.

"Okay, Ass-hats. New plan." Jackson hissed, "Stiles calls his useless Dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?" He asked rhetorically looking back at the girls huddled together.

"We are NOT calling my dad!" Stiles seethed glaring at the taller boy. Jackson's attempt to take the phone by force resulted in a punch in the jaw and a smug scent from Stiles. Despite the situation, Scott managed a small smile at his friends one-up against his tormentor. Alison's quick response to Jackson toppling sideward stirred something inside Scott; a kind of animal possessiveness that he brushed off quickly but not entirely happily. Agreeing with Stiles and the dangers of going against a werewolf he replied.

"We can't call the cops," Scott sighed but paused when he heard an almost inaudible growl and turned to face the door. He was here. Seconds later, the door started to shake from the force being exerted on it from the other side. Lydia squealed and grabbed Alison's arm, and Jackson stood on high alert searching for a weapon. Sprinting once more away from their pursuer, they headed to the stair well behind the kitchens and climbed higher entering the first unlocked class room they came to, a chemistry class. Barring the door with a stool that seemed almost funnily inadequate compared to the brutal strength of the alpha, Scott stood against a wall with his head in his hands. Pale moonlight created an icy path across the room where it filtered through the windows and he subconsciously avoided it, not wanting to be embraced by its cool tendrils of light for fear of what it would do.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Alison gaped at him with disbelief.

"Five! I barely fit in the back!"

"It doesn't matter," Stiles interjected with a frown "There's no getting out without drawing attention." A silent pause followed Stile's cold logic as the group's hearts sunk. They were doomed it seemed, Scott wracked his brains desperately for any way to leave the school alive. Looking up when he caught a faint scent of salt, he turned to see Alison silently crying. Instantly, guilt filled his stomach and he went over to enclose her small hands in his larger ones…only for her to pull her hands away.

"Scott, you're an awful liar. And you've been lying_ all night_. Please, tell us what's out there." Lydia nodded in agreement, desperation clear on her face. Sighing in resignation, he turned around the face Stiles. He was met with a familiar look of defeat but he knew that his friend would support his decision whatever it was. Not quite able to meet their eyes, Scott turned towards Jackson, Lydia and Alison.

"You're right…look, I know this is going to sound…crazy but please hear me out." Receiving steely and confused looks, he continued. "I'm not sure who's out there, but I know that it's a werewolf." Breathing a sigh of relief at sharing his burden, he found Alison's eyes. They were cold and dark.

"Are you kidding me? You decide to try and be funny at a time like this?!" Despite Alison's furious outburst, Jackson had a look of dawning recognition as he stared at Scott with a new outlook. Lydia's face had paled and she stared blankly at the ground, mouth open slightly as she too linked the events together. She knew the thing at the video store wasn't a mountain lion.

"I know it sounds stupid. But you asked for the truth and I gave you it."

"Why does it want to kill us then?" This bit was going to be difficult. What would she say when he told her what he was? Would she still love him? He didn't think he could handle being stared at like a freak when the group found out he was a creature of the night, the same as the monster outside. Trembling slightly, he held his head high and answered.

"It wants me. It wants me in its pack, an alpha needs a pack to be strong...and it can't have me until my old pack is dead." Frowning, Lydia gazed at him and murmured,

"It wants you to join its wolf pa-oh" Scott could see the knowledge of what he was light up her face with confusion and fear. Jackson stood triumphantly, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he smirked at the other boy's confession. Elsewhere in the school, Scott could feel the thrum of the alpha's bond; it was stronger because of the close proximity and he could feel the entertainment at how well this night was going, it wondered what would happen now that the humans had been let in on the secret.

"You're a werewolf…" Alison whispered eyes wide. Scott took a step back from the group and looked away, ashamed that he scared his friends, even though they had every right to be scared. Stiles stepped in quickly and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder as a confirmation to his best friend and a not-so-subtle reminder to the others that Scott was still Scott, claws or not. Despite his attempts to bridge the gap, the silence endured and so did the space between the supernatural and his friends. Steeling himself, Scott looked up once more and rid his face of emotion, letting the wolf take over his features giving him sharper eyes, a silent predatory gait and an aura of superiority. He still had to get them away from the alpha, and to do that, he needed to stop hiding. Lydia was the first to notice the change in his demeanor and shifted restlessly, twirling a strand of her long hair around a perfectly manicured nail. Even Jackson looked away, too scared to make eye contact. Stiles let his hand drop to his side and watched with a small frown, waiting to see what his best friend would do now that he had let the wolf have some reign.

It was easy really, Scott thought. Humans shouldn't be able to make a dent in the heavy door leading to the fire escape but a small flick of his wrist and the deadbolt snapped off, the metal falling to the floor with a dull thud as the others looked on. He hated that, resisting an urge to growl at them for being so close, he pulled open the door with ease and let the group walk out ahead of him. His wolf cringed at the cacophony of noises they were making, every stone, every step; every breath was like an alarm signaling their position to the alpha. Without realising, he had started a rumbling growl and his still flat teeth were bared at the prospect of the alpha attacking; he could smell the other's fear as his growls continued and tried to stifle them-he was close to shifting, his inner wolf was clawing and tearing at him, howling for its imminent release. Wincing softly, he noticed the group had waited on him at the ladders while he stopped to scent the air. Alison's eyes were sad, fearful but determined as she took a slow step towards him and raised her hand to touch his face. He flinched back and bared his teeth, Lydia's small gasp brought him back and he looked at Alison's sad smile. This time he let her touch the side of his face, covering her hands with his and staying like that for a few seconds until he knew that they needed to sprint to Jackson's car.

Scott watched on as Jackson went first, followed by Lydia, Alison then Stiles who saluted him before his pale face disappeared past the roof of the building and jumped. The ladder was noisy, slow and tedious and he needed to be around the humans at all times in case the alpha appeared so he jumped. Landing gracefully on his feet, he heard Jackson mutter a curse and Lydia stifle a squeal. A small grin spread across his face, surely this was too good to be true! The alpha hadn't heard them and they were about to make it home free. "Alison," his voice was quiet, almost a mumble but he whispered in her ear. He could feel the blush creep up her cheeks and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at his voice. "If anything goes wrong, phone your dad and tell him everything. Trust me; he'll know exactly what to do." It was too good to be true. A blood-curdling howl filled the air and every nerve in his body was set alight with a pain he hadn't felt since he was first bitten although multiplied by ten. He didn't feel like he was in his own body, he knew he was thrashing. Screaming. It was too much; he curled up into the darkness and whimpered for his lost humanity as a great black wolf grinned at him, padding closer and intruding on his innocent conscious twisting it into something primal and bloodthirsty.

Tonight had been bad enough, after things had went drastically wrong with his call to the alpha and Derek had been knocked out, Scott thought that it couldn't get worse. It was a shame really, that the universe hated him and had to throw in the addition of his girlfriend, her best friend and the school douche bag. And that was where he found himself, running away from a homicidal werewolf with psychotic tendencies, with his 'pack'. Although he was young, by Derek's standards at least, the smell of fear on the air was tangible…and delicious. It sickened him to enjoy the sweet scent lingering around the group but he had more pressing matters. Like staying alive.

Grabbing onto Alison's hand, he pulled her along glancing back to see Jackson doing the same to Lydia, Stiles keeping pace alongside them. Sprinting into the canteen, they quickly pushed tables and chairs against the door trying as hard as possible to make a barrier against the monster roaming the dark halls. Only when they were finished, did they turn around to find an indignant and clearly stressed Stiles.

"Nice work, really beautiful job, but what about the 20ft wall of windows?!"

Damn. In his haste to create some kind of safety net, Scott had completely forgotten the huge wall of fragile glass that the alpha could break through like a twig. What the hell was he supposed to do now?! Breaking him out of his reverie, Alison started questioning him; her eyes were wide and her breath was coming out in short bursts after running and pushing the tables against the door.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here!" She pleaded, glancing at his face expectantly.

Lydia and Jackson turned around to stare deploringly at him as well and he could feel his heart rate beginning to pick up. Sending a silent pleading gaze towards Stiles, he turned away covering his face as he felt the tell-tale signs of shifting coming on; the familiar prickle of his canines and heat in his finger nails. Stiles knew what would happen if his lycan friend didn't calm down and wasn't happy with one loose werewolf.

"Scott!" Alison yelled while Jackson glared towards the other boy. Stiles intercepted before the scene before him resulted in a very heated argument.

"Someone killed the janitor…" Looking up to see a tearful Lydia and a shocked Alison and Jackson, he continued covering for his best friend.

"What?" Lydia managed to say.

"Yeah, the janitors dead." Conversation erupted between the three teens as they tried to process the night's events and treated it with differing emotions. Disbelief, confusion and denial filled Scott's nose as the emotions became stronger and more easily detected in the stuffy canteen.

"No, nononono. This was supposed to be a mountain lion, the mountain lion is dead!"

"Don't you get it?! This wasn't a mountain lion!" Jackson snapped at Lydia. Scott still couldn't believe that people thought the work of a werewolf was done by a mountain lion; sure, his first guess wouldn't have been a werewolf but still.

"Who is it!? What does he want!?" Alison stared at Scott, desperate for any information. "Scott!" She shouted again. Still desperately trying to control his heart, he turned around and stuttered an answer as he made it up.

"I….I don't know! I...I don't know who…..who it is, alright?" Catching Stiles eyes once again, he tried to ask him what to do but received no answer other than a feeling of sympathy. "If we go out there he's going to kill us!"

"Us?! He's going to kill us?!" Lydia squeaked, eyes wide as she clinged onto Jackson's arm, positioning herself behind him as though he was her shield. Tension in the room was high and Scott could still hear the alpha, creeping through the school. Waiting, letting them make the first move.

"Who. Is. It?" Alison seethed, anger lacing her voice as she tried to hide her fear. Quickly trying to come up with a name, Scott ran his hands through his hair and decided to play dumb for now.

"Look, I don't know. But whoever it is is responsible for the video clerk, the janitor, the bus driver and the girl in the woods." Thinking back to the girl in the woods, he shuddered, uncomfortable at the memories of Laura Hale lying on the forest floor, bloody and pale. "And if we don't get out now…he's going to kill us too." That part was true enough, so he couldn't be accused of being a total liar he supposed.

An awkward silence fell over the group as they each came to terms with the chilling revelation until Jackson suggested calling the cops. Of course, Stiles refused. Scott knew that the death of his mother affected him horribly and that he couldn't live without his father. Looking at him sadly as he argued with Jackson, he tried to think of new ways to get them out of here alive.

"Look, I'm calling them." Lydia snapped, breaking up the two boys. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to…they hung up on me." Astounded and nervous glances echoed about the room as they crossed another plan off their lists. Back to the drawing board. "She said they got a tip warning that there was going to be a break in to the high school, that if I called again, they were going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia's voice trembled and Scott could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, then call again!" Alison suggested. It was useless though, going to the side with Stiles, a feeling of unease settled in his stomach. Something was wrong; the alpha could have killed them all easily by now.

"Okay, Ass-hats. New plan." Jackson hissed, "Stiles calls his useless Dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?" He asked rhetorically looking back at the girls huddled together.

"We are NOT calling my dad!" Stiles seethed glaring at the taller boy. Jackson's attempt to take the phone by force resulted in a punch in the jaw and a smug scent from Stiles. Despite the situation, Scott managed a small smile at his friends one-up against his tormentor. Alison's quick response to Jackson toppling sideward stirred something inside Scott; a kind of animal possessiveness that he brushed off quickly but not entirely happily. Agreeing with Stiles and the dangers of going against a werewolf he replied.

"We can't call the cops," Scott sighed but paused when he heard an almost inaudible growl and turned to face the door. He was here. Seconds later, the door started to shake from the force being exerted on it from the other side. Lydia squealed and grabbed Alison's arm, and Jackson stood on high alert searching for a weapon. Sprinting once more away from their pursuer, they headed to the stair well behind the kitchens and climbed higher entering the first unlocked class room they came to, a chemistry class. Barring the door with a stool that seemed almost funnily inadequate compared to the brutal strength of the alpha, Scott stood against a wall with his head in his hands. Pale moonlight created an icy path across the room where it filtered through the windows and he subconsciously avoided it, not wanting to be embraced by its cool tendrils of light for fear of what it would do.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Alison gaped at him with disbelief.

"Five! I barely fit in the back!"

"It doesn't matter," Stiles interjected with a frown "There's no getting out without drawing attention." A silent pause followed Stile's cold logic as the group's hearts sunk. They were doomed it seemed, Scott wracked his brains desperately for any way to leave the school alive. Looking up when he caught a faint scent of salt, he turned to see Alison silently crying. Instantly, guilt filled his stomach and he went over to enclose her small hands in his larger ones…only for her to pull her hands away.

"Scott, you're an awful liar. And you've been lying_ all night_. Please, tell us what's out there." Lydia nodded in agreement, desperation clear on her face. Sighing in resignation, he turned around the face Stiles. He was met with a familiar look of defeat but he knew that his friend would support his decision whatever it was. Not quite able to meet their eyes, Scott turned towards Jackson, Lydia and Alison.

"You're right…look, I know this is going to sound…crazy but please hear me out." Receiving steely and confused looks, he continued. "I'm not sure who's out there, but I know that it's a werewolf." Breathing a sigh of relief at sharing his burden, he found Alison's eyes. They were cold and dark.

"Are you kidding me? You decide to try and be funny at a time like this?!" Despite Alison's furious outburst, Jackson had a look of dawning recognition as he stared at Scott with a new outlook. Lydia's face had paled and she stared blankly at the ground, mouth open slightly as she too linked the events together. She knew the thing at the video store wasn't a mountain lion.

"I know it sounds stupid. But you asked for the truth and I gave you it."

"Why does it want to kill us then?" This bit was going to be difficult. What would she say when he told her what he was? Would she still love him? He didn't think he could handle being stared at like a freak when the group found out he was a creature of the night, the same as the monster outside. Trembling slightly, he held his head high and answered.

"It wants me. It wants me in its pack, an alpha needs a pack to be strong...and it can't have me until my old pack is dead." Frowning, Lydia gazed at him and murmured,

"It wants you to join its wolf pa-oh" Scott could see the knowledge of what he was light up her face with confusion and fear. Jackson stood triumphantly, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he smirked at the other boy's confession. Elsewhere in the school, Scott could feel the thrum of the alpha's bond; it was stronger because of the close proximity and he could feel the entertainment at how well this night was going, it wondered what would happen now that the humans had been let in on the secret.

"You're a werewolf…" Alison whispered eyes wide. Scott took a step back from the group and looked away, ashamed that he scared his friends, even though they had every right to be scared. Stiles stepped in quickly and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder as a confirmation to his best friend and a not-so-subtle reminder to the others that Scott was still Scott, claws or not. Despite his attempts to bridge the gap, the silence endured and so did the space between the supernatural and his friends. Steeling himself, Scott looked up once more and rid his face of emotion, letting the wolf take over his features giving him sharper eyes, a silent predatory gait and an aura of superiority. He still had to get them away from the alpha, and to do that, he needed to stop hiding. Lydia was the first to notice the change in his demeanor and shifted restlessly, twirling a strand of her long hair around a perfectly manicured nail. Even Jackson looked away, too scared to make eye contact. Stiles let his hand drop to his side and watched with a small frown, waiting to see what his best friend would do now that he had let the wolf have some reign.

It was easy really, Scott thought. Humans shouldn't be able to make a dent in the heavy door leading to the fire escape but a small flick of his wrist and the deadbolt snapped off, the metal falling to the floor with a dull thud as the others looked on. He hated that, resisting an urge to growl at them for being so close, he pulled open the door with ease and let the group walk out ahead of him. His wolf cringed at the cacophony of noises they were making, every stone, every step; every breath was like an alarm signaling their position to the alpha. Without realising, he had started a rumbling growl and his still flat teeth were bared at the prospect of the alpha attacking; he could smell the other's fear as his growls continued and tried to stifle them-he was close to shifting, his inner wolf was clawing and tearing at him, howling for its imminent release. Wincing softly, he noticed the group had waited on him at the ladders while he stopped to scent the air. Alison's eyes were sad, fearful but determined as she took a slow step towards him and raised her hand to touch his face. He flinched back and bared his teeth, Lydia's small gasp brought him back and he looked at Alison's sad smile. This time he let her touch the side of his face, covering her hands with his and staying like that for a few seconds until he knew that they needed to sprint to Jackson's car.

Scott watched on as Jackson went first, followed by Lydia, Alison then Stiles who saluted him before his pale face disappeared past the roof of the building and jumped. The ladder was noisy, slow and tedious and he needed to be around the humans at all times in case the alpha appeared so he jumped. Landing gracefully on his feet, he heard Jackson mutter a curse and Lydia stifle a squeal. A small grin spread across his face, surely this was too good to be true! The alpha hadn't heard them and they were about to make it home free. "Alison," his voice was quiet, almost a mumble but he whispered in her ear. He could feel the blush creep up her cheeks and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at his voice. "If anything goes wrong, phone your dad and tell him everything. Trust me; he'll know exactly what to do." It was too good to be true. A blood-curdling howl filled the air and every nerve in his body was set alight with a pain he hadn't felt since he was first bitten although multiplied by ten. He didn't feel like he was in his own body, he knew he was thrashing. Screaming. It was too much; he curled up into the darkness and whimpered for his lost humanity as a great black wolf grinned at him, padding closer and intruding on his innocent conscious twisting it into something primal and bloodthirsty.

**A/N So how was it? This is my first fanfic, and I'm pretty new to the concept. ****This first chapter might have seemed a bit repetitive (sorry if it's been done before!) but the next few chapters (If people are actually interested) should pick up the pace a bit. Thanks for getting this far :)**

**Over and Out.**


End file.
